Hircine's Shrine
The Shrine of Hircine is located in the Nibenay Valley, halfway between Bravil and the Imperial City and south of Sweetwater Camp. The shrine is worshipped by Vajhira, Boroneth, and Hunting Tail, who will give you information on the quest. Overview Prerequisites: An offering of a Wolf Pelt or a Bear Pelt and be at least level 17 Quest Giver: Hunting Tail at the shrine Reward: Saviour's Hide Background Information Vajhira will give you the requirements to speak to Hircine, which is to offer a wolf or bear pelt. Walkthrough Hircine will ask you to travel to Harcane Grove in the southwest, kill a unicorn, and bring back its horn. The unicorn is guarded by three special Minotaurs, and the unicorn itself may also fight you. Upon returning the horn to Hircine, you are rewarded with the Savior's Hide, one of the best suits of light armor in the game, with a constant 25% Spell Resistance. To kill the Unicorn, you will need to use enchanted or silver weapons. Just use the strategy of jumping on something and shooting it with the bow and silver arrows, then finish it off with a sword or Dagger. If you don't do this the Unicorn may kill you due to its strength. Another method would be to mount the Unicorn (by avoiding the Minotaurs completely and approaching it without a weapon drawn), and leading it to fight difficult monsters. Despite its strength, it's just like any other horse in the game, in that it has a slow overall attack speed and a high knockback rate (low agility). Simply lead it into quick, difficult creatures (Clannfear, Mountain Lions, sometimes the quick attacks of a Black or Brown Bear will finish it), and finish off the creatures (or grab the unicorn horn and book it) once the Unicorn is dead. A third method is to mount the unicorn and travel to a high cliff. Jump off the cliff (which is not too high!) while riding the unicorn and it will suffer fall damage; repeat until the unicorn has died. Make sure to heal yourself between jumps when necessary, as you will also sustain damage from the fall. Another Method is to use a destruction staff (e.g. Staff of Shock) and electrocute the Unicorn and Minotaurs. It is also good to have Shadowmere (Rewarded after a Dark Brotherhood quest) as he can divert some of the attention away from you (He attacks enemies which makes him useful along with being quite fast). One EXTREMELY easy way to have the unicorn killed is to take it into Cloud Ruler Temple, close the gates, and let it watch the 2 blades fight. This causes it to attack. and it eventually dies. at least thats what happened to mine when I tried keeping it stabled there.. Return to Hircine with the Unicorn Horn and you will be rewarded with the daedric artifact, Saviour's Hide. Journal Entries Upon speaking to Hunting Tail: :Hircine's followers have told me that, in order to summon the Daedra, I must leave an offering of a wolf or bear pelt at the statue. must be level 17 to begin this quest. Upon leaving the wolf pelt or bear pelt offering: :After I made the required offering, Hircine was summoned, and spoke to me. He told me that he desires the horn of a unicorn. I may be able to find a unicorn in the Harcane Grove. After killing the unicorn and retrieving its horn: :I have killed the unicorn and retrieved its horn. I should return to the shrine of Hircine. After speaking to and offering the unicorn horn to Hircine: :Hircine was impressed with my skill in hunting the unicorn. He has rewarded me with the Savior's Hide. See also * Bear Pelt * Hircine * Saviour's Hide * Unicorn * Wolf Pelt Category:Oblivion: Quests